You Make Me Feel Like a Woman
}} 'You Make Me Feel Like a Woman'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Veronica has a long-held dream of wearing a dress. Due to scripting constraints she won't actually wear one (characters wear whatever apparel in their inventory has the highest DT, and dresses generally have zero), but she will still thank the Courier if one is put in her inventory, and says she will try it on later. Although pre-War outfits appear as dresses on female characters they do not count towards completing the quest; the White Glove Society attire or formal wear are the "correct" dresses to use. It is not necessary to get the clothes from a female; apparel in Fallout: New Vegas is unisex and what looks like a tuxedo (or a tailcoat) on a man will be a dress on a woman. Giving her formal wear will make her very happy, and in return she will teach the player the special Scribe Counter unarmed move. Acquiring the goods White Glove Society attire is worn by most White Glove Society members, and formal wear is worn by some of the higher-level members, including Mortimer, Marjorie, Philippe, and Chauncey. Since it's what they're wearing, it can't be pickpocketed, though it can be taken after they are dead. Should the player not want to kill someone wearing one of these outfits, it is possible to reverse-pickpocket better armor on one of the members, then pickpocket their clothes when they put on the armor (this might require leaving and returning to trigger). If the Courier is sponsored by Marjorie to become an honorary White Glove Society member during the quest Beyond the Beef, she will give the player a set of formal wear. Additionally, during Beyond the Beef, when entering Jay Barnes' room the player is attacked by members of the Society both of which wear White Glove Society attire, further in the quest line Chauncey is assassinated if the player meets him in the steam room during the quest, afterwards they may loot his formal wear without losing karma or reputation. Notes The Player can make Veronica wear her dress by placing it in her inventory and using the following console commands: to select her, then to remove her robes and to remove her hood. Behind the scenes The quest title is a reference to 1967 song "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" made famous by Aretha Franklin. Bugs * Sometimes, especially during the quest Beyond the Beef, putting a dress in Veronica's inventory will not cause her to acknowledge it and teach the Scribe Counter. Simply send her back to the 188 Trading Post and go to her, where she'll immediately show recognition of the dress being in her inventory. ** In some rare cases this does not work, but entering Vault 11's sacrificial chamber has caused it to trigger on a number of occasions. ** Another possible way to fix the bug is to have Veronica with you when you sit down and stand up from any chair. You may need to access her inventory after you stand up. ** Another possible fix involves sitting down and waiting after which she will initiate the dialogue thanking you for the dress and offering to teach the move. * After receiving the dialogue from Veronica thanking the courier for the dress and offering to teach the Scribe Counter perk you may not see the Pip-Boy tool-tip popup confirming the acquired perk; however checking the list of perks in the Pip-Boy verifies it has been acquired. * Sometimes even after acknowledging the dress in her inventory, Veronica will not equip the dress. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests es:Me haces sentir como una mujer pl:Spraw abym poczuła się kobietą ru:Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя женщиной‎‎ uk:Ти змушуєш мене відчувати себе жінкою